


Sleepy Mornings

by moonyxlupin



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Danisnotonfire fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Slash, Short, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyxlupin/pseuds/moonyxlupin
Summary: Within the stillness of a dull morning, Dan and Isabelle take a moment out of their schedules to say ‘I love you’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, this was to procrastinate from writing something else. Hope you enjoy! Effy. X

The way Dan’s chest fell and rose with each even breath made Isabelle smile as she watched her lover sleep. He was content. His hair was unattended to, and it sat in curls against his forehead. His lips were parted slightly, and he looked almost ethereal. Shifting onto her side so her body was closer to his, Isabelle just bathed in Dan’s glory, and warmth, and comfort. She smiled as he moved closer to her instinctively, wrapping an arm around her waist. She wore nothing but a pair of sleep shorts and one of Dan’s (many) black t shirts, which she had adopted. It helped her sleep during some restless nights, and every so often, Dan would spray some of his aftershave onto the fabric, knowing just how much comfort it brought her.

The rain pattered against the window, and the sound of various honking cars and sirens could be heard within the street below, and in response to the hectic London traffic, Isabelle just snuggled further into the sheets and the duvet, refocusing her attention to Dan, who was slowly awaking from his sweet dreams. His eyes half open, he groaned with displeasure at the fact that he was awake before eleven in the morning. “Mm,” he murmured softly, squeezing around Isabelle’s waist. “Good morning, you.”

“Good morning,” Isabelle responded, her voice still thick with sleep. She smiled at Dan, who smiled back, showing off his dimple, stretching his lanky legs out before curling up further into the embrace he had Isabelle locked in, tightening his grip around her waist. “Dan, come on, you naughty boy. I have class in about an hour,” she pouted, trying to move away from her boyfriend, who had set a plan in stone the previous day, that he was going to spend today, specifically, editing his newest video.

“Izzy, please,” Dan groaned. “Can’t you just dodge today and apologise profusely tomorrow?”

“You might have wasted your education, Daniel James,” Dan grimaced at the use of his middle name. “But I’ve nearly finished this course, and you know how badly I want this,” she sighed, making Dan nod in response, still holding her to his chest, running his fingers across the small of her back. She left a soft kiss on his collarbone; smiling into his skin. “I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, madam.” Dan hummed contently, tapping his fingers into the dimples at the bottom of her back, the silence overwhelming as they both focused on each other’s breathing, and the rain hitting the window at a higher velocity than earlier.

Breaking free of Dan’s grip, Isabelle sat up, feeling goosebumps raise upon her skin as the cold air hit her. “Is it too late to accept that offer of staying home?”


End file.
